eternals_developingfandomcom-20200213-history
Creatures
Monsters Bountyhunter.png Triclops raven.png Giant funnelweb.png Firebat.png Hellsnake.png Flenda.png Tutorial Monster - The Bounty Hunter The games begins with three of these rudely attacking Theodore as he's setting up camp in Darkwood Forest, the first dungeon of the map. This is a battle that the player cannot lose, and it is ment to explain the basics of combat for new players. After the player has cleared the tutorial, the Bounty Hunter has a 30% chance to appear as an enemy in the random encounters of Darkwood Forest and Plains of Eredis. Triclops Raven The triclops raven is one of the two top-predators of Darkwood Forest. It's a fairly large bird of prey that mainly keeps to the outskirts of the forest, hunting smaller animals and careless travellers that wander too close to their nests. They always attack in groups of two or more and use their beaks to peck at their prey's eyes (blinding attack) and their sharp talons to rend flesh and armor alike. The Triclops Raven has a 60% chance to appear as an enemy in the random encounters of Darkwood Forest and Plains of Eredis. Giant Funnelweb Spider The giant funnelweb reigns at the top of the food chain in Darkwood forest, a fact represented by the thick layer of spider web that covers almost everything in the gloomy woods. Large, robust and agile despite their builds, these meter-tall arachnids are few in numbers and deadly to encounter. They roam the forest endlessly, relentlessly attacking anything even brushing against their webs with sharp claws and deadly poison (poison bite). The Giant Funnelweb Spider has a 10% chance to appear as an enemy in the random encounters of Darkwood Forest and Spectral Cavern, and will always attack the player if they try to interact with the large web that blocks the passage to the second half of the Darkwood Forest. Firebat The firebat is a fiendish rodent brought into this world by the reckless experiments at summoning performed by Flenda Hellswroth in the Spectral Cavern. Swift, agile and surprisingly hardy, these viscious bloodsuckers can remain in this world only within the Spectral Caverns, where they seem to have settled down and started colonising. Although they seem to have no special abilities other than being on fire, the firebat seems to heal itself with almost every wound it inflicts on others (life drain). The Firebat has a 60% chance to appear as an enemy in the random encounters of Spectral Cavern. Hellsnake The hellsnake is another being brought into this world by Flenda's mad experiments. It is a massive snake that features both the crushing strength of a constrictor and the lethal venom of a viper. Despite it's huge size and monstrous muscles though, the hellsnake is fairly soft and easy to kill. If you get to act, that is (stun attack). The Hellsnake has a 30% chance to appear as an enemy in the random encounters of Spectral Cavern, and two of them will always attack the player when they interact with the door to Flenda's chamber. Flenda Hellswroth (Human, female, 22) Flenda is one of the few people whom Galroth kidnapped but did not experiment upon. She is a rather young human girl whose bloodline was cursed by demons a few generations back. Just like Galroth, she was shunned by society and has spent most of her life roaming the countryside, robbing and stealing in order to survive. Galroth took her in and taught her to command the demonic energies that came with the curse. She stayed with him for three years before stealing some rare tomes and vanishing into the night. Ever since, she's been living in the Spectral Cavern studying on her own. Characters Theodore.png Galroth.png Theodore Starblight (Human, male, 24) Theodore is the main character of the story being told in Footsteps of the Deceiver. He stands 183 cm tall and weighs in at just above 80 kg. He spent the better part of his childhood studying martial arts at the temple he and his sister were entrusted to at a young age. At first everything was great, but a few years ago Theodore accidently uncovered a dark, brutal secret hidden by the faith worshipped at the temple. Now, five years later, Theodore is hunted by both the royal inquisition and scores of bounty hunters and has become known as one of the worst evils to ever thread the soil of Ventuos. Galroth the Elder (Human, male, 78) Galroth is an elderly man who studied the arts of necromancy under Dretchen, the lich lord. After 50 years as an apprentice, Galroth set off to further his knowledge on his own. Years went by where Galroth tried to live, hidden from sight among the shadows of the larger cities, but it was never long before the inquisition came looking for him. Now, some 15 years later, he's founded the village Eredis in a remote part of the land and lives there together with the the semi-undead results of experiments performed on unwary travelers having strayed too close to the village.